


Caprica Pokemon Adventure

by QueenScarlett



Series: Caprica Pokemon Adventure [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, F/F, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2020-03-29 08:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19016644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenScarlett/pseuds/QueenScarlett
Summary: The super sweet adventure of a new little trainer named Caprica, a lovely little girl who want to meet the Wish Maker Pokemon JIRACHI





	1. Meet Caprica

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that I made with my little sister, enjoy :)

In the little town of New Bark Town, a little girl named Caprica was about to..

* * *

**Caprica's Moments**

HEY THIS IS MY STORY!!! Let me present myself..  
  
Hi readers, my name is Caprica, I'm a cute, adorable and sweet little girl. I'm born in New Bark Town in the Jotho region and I live with my mom, my two older brothers (Nathaniel and Alexander) and my older sister (Scarlett (careful, she's very strong)), but she is rarely at home because of her work, so as brother Alex who is hiding somewhere in the Sinnoh Region (I don't know why ?.?). I have also two super great Pokemon: Snorlax (Sister gave it to me ^//^) I always sleep on him because he is so soft hihi. And I have my super Pichu (I call her ChuPi and gave her a red flower on the left hear), I caught her by accident when I was 8 years old with my brother Pokeball, since then, we have been best friend forever!!!! Normally, I play with Harly, my friend, well my best friend, well my special friend ( I love her so much >//<) she lives next door, but it has been a week since she's been on vacation in Alola with her family (I can't wait for her to come back)  
  
Today is a very special day for me, since I'm ten years old, I can go freely outside of town without an adult and have an adventure on my own. And my goal is to meet Jirachi so I can make my wish come true ^^ 

Now back to the story ^^

* * *

..get ready for her adventure. She was packing her bag with her Pichu in her room. She had everything: some cloth, her pyjamas, her sleeping bag, some foods, her hairbrush and her PokeGear. But even though she searched her hat everywhere in her room, she didn't find it.   
  
\- Mommy, she screamed at her mom, have you seen my hat.

\- It's in the living room sweety, she answered.

\- Thank you mommy.

She got out her room and get her hat, she was now ready. ChuPi went on her shoulder and point the door like she was ready. Caprica smile, gave a kiss to her mom, said goodbye to every Pokemon in the house, make sure that she had Snorlax's Pokeball in her bag and went outside. She run at the professor's labs to get some Pokeballs and Potions. On her way she saw Thomas (a friend of her sister) on his Mudsdale. 

\- Hi Tom, where you're going?

\- Oh, hi little Cap, I'm going to the strategy school, my today's lesson is IV training, where you'r going?

\- I'm going to the Professor Elm Lab and after I'm going to search for Jirachi ^^

\- Oh, I see, he said while smiling, good luck then. Hey, if you pass by Violet City, say hello to Falkner for me ok.

\- Okidoki. :)

She continues to run to the labs while saying hello with her Pichu to every Pokemon in their way. At the lab, she asks for the Pokeballs and the professor gave her 5 and said that she must be careful in the wild. She nods that she will and went outside. She came at the edge of the city, one step away from route 29.

\- OK ChuPi time to begin our journey.

\- Chu Chu

\- Our first step will be to at least get to Goldenrod City in three days (so we can meet Harly at the Goldenrod Airport ^//^)

\- Pi Pichu Chu Chu.

\- LET'S GO PICHU

* * *

**Caprica's Moments**

Ok, this my first step into my adventure, we will continue in the next chapter, I think it will be in one or two weeks. Thanks to have read this first chapter. To the Next Time in Caprica Pokemon Adventure Chapter 2: The First road 


	2. The First Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With her first step, her new adventure begin.

At the edge of the town, Caprica was looking to the forest of Route 29. She was a bit scared..

* * *

  **Caprica's Moments**  


HEY, I am not scared, just a little bit stress, but not scared. I'm ten years old and brave, the most brave girl of the town ><

* * *

 

FINNE, she was stress of what coming, it was her very first time alone in this wood. She raises her foot and stumbled directly on a rock. ChuPi fell from her shoulder, got up and went to see her trainer crying.  
  
\- That's no fair, y'a no fair, she said wile crying.

\- Chu Chu.

\- I'm fine, but this rock is mean. Let's just forget about this stupid rock.

She stand up, put her hat back on her head, wiped her tears and began to walk into the forest.

She entered the tall grass and try to see some wild Pokémon, and just in case, she took her PokeGear to take some photo.

At the middle of the road, she saw some Ledyba flying and wave her hand to them while taking picture of them.

\- They are pretty don't you think ChuPi?

\- Pichu, she answered joyfully.

\- You know what, I would love to see a shiny one. You know they are a little bit orange than the normal one, it's so rare.

\- Chu.

\- Y'a, remember sister's Haxorus, he is shiny, the normal one are green and her is black and a bit scary but very gentle.

\- Chu Chu Pichu.

\- Aah! Look look, a Ledian. 

The Ledian saw them and got close to them to say hello to the little trainer.

He saw her PokeGear and start to posing in front of her.

She and ChuPi laugh and took several picture of him. 

After the photoshoot, ChuPi gave him a double high five and he went away.

Super happy of this little moment, she started to run while singing a Pokesong (the theme of route 29 for a fact)

She saw some Rattata, Sentret and even a Lixy. It was not 30 minutes she began her adventure that she already had more than more than 50 photos.

At he end of the road, close to Cherrygrove City..

* * *

  **Caprica's Moments**

Hey? Why can't we see the pictures I took? They are beautiful.

_Because this is rich text, no place for picture_

Oh.. Zut de flute..

* * *

 

But when she got pass the gate, she push accidentally a young boy and fell on the ground with him. She excuse herself and help him get up. He was a little bit taller than her, had black hair with a red strip. He was wearing a black hoodie with a short of the same color. 

When he got up, he push her violently. 

\- Hey! He screamed, what's your problem. 

\- It was an accident, she said frighten, I'm sorry I said.

\- That doesn't matter, we are gonna fight.

\- What?

* * *

  **Caprica's Moments**

Wait what? I don't want to fight, I hate fighting..

What I'm going to do..?  

_We'll see in the next chapter: The Rival_


	3. The Rival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first match of Caprica

\- Hey hey hey hey, she said panicking, I don't wanna fight, I hate fighting.

\- Too bad, the young trainer said, when two trainer's eyes meet, they have to battle.

\- No no no, that's not true, y'a not true, she said while shaking her head with ChuPi. I don't even know your name!

\- My name is Dax, now let's fight! Go Zigzagoon.

He trew his Pokeball near him, and a Galarian Zigzagoon came out. His scary face made Caprica step back a little.

\- Owwwwn, I guess I don't have a choice now, she said saddly. Go Snorlax!!

The enormous Pokémon came out facing the little Zigzagoon. Just seeing the situation and her frightened trainer, Snorlax became furious. He disengaged a monstrous aura and set himself in a fighting position. Zigzagoon's face went from reassurance to total fear. Dax took his Pokedex and scan the beast. His small level 5 Pokemon was standing against a titanic level 100 Pokemon.

\- Wh..wh..wh...what?? Dax said frightened, How can you have a level 100, who are you?!?

\- I'm Caprica, she yelled. Snorlax, use Mega Punch!!

\- SNOOOOOOOOOORRRRR!! Snorlax yelled.

The huge Pokemon smashed the tiny Pokemon with his fist as he cracked the ground.

\- Their, I win, now let me go, you baddy, she said crying.

\- Ok ok, you win, but we will meet again Caprica, from now on, we are rival, he screamed.

\- But I don't wanna be.

Dax took his fainted Pokemon in his hand and run to the nearest PokeCenter. 

* * *

**Caprica's moment**

Happy now? I fought and hurt an other Pokemon, that's why I hate fighting. Why can we just all be friend?

And what is his problem? Me, his rival, nah ah. I don't wan't to be. What did he not understand by: I hate fighting?

Arg. I hope I'll never see him again.

* * *

She jumped on Snorlax, pointed the Pokemart and the Pokemon began to walk.

\- Let's go Snorlax, I need some berry for you and ChuPi, she said gently, wiping her tears. I'm sure you and your big belly are hungry, am I right.

\- Snooor, he said smiling.

\- Hihi, let's go big glutton. 

\- PICHU, Pichu said happily.

The three friend went to the mart and buy some Oran Berry and Sitrus Berry. After that, they set up a camp and cook a bit. A mini portion for ChuPi, a little portion for Caprica, and a a big for Snorlax. She took her map and showed it to the others

\- Listen up guys, we have two days to get to Goldenrod City, we will pass by Violet City, then by road 36 to get to road 35, and then we will be at Goldenroad City, where Harly _(aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah I love her so much)_ will arrive at exactly 5h pm at the airport. Can we do it?

\- SNOR!

\- PICHU!

\- Yes we can, she yelled happily.

* * *

**Caprica's moment**

Ok now, we'll get some rest and then it's a speed run to Goldenroad City.

To the next time in Caprica Pokemon Adventure Chapter 4: The new Friend

* * *

 


End file.
